1. Field
The present invention relates to adhesive compositions, optical members, and surface protective sheet.
2. Related Art
As in cathode ray tubes, a surface of a flat display panel also tends to be charged with static electricity. When the surface of the flat display panel is charged with the static electricity, dust in air can often be attracted to a display plane of the panel. Further, the static electricity can have a negative influence on a display circuit of a substrate constituting the flat display panel or on orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the panel, thereby causing display malfunction.
When examining display performance of the flat display panel, it is necessary to remove a surface protective film which can cause optical obstruction. To remove the surface protective film, the surface protective film is peeled off at a rate of about 10 m/min to reduce a process time. Such a relatively high rate of peeling off the surface protective film causes the display plane to be easily charged with the static electricity.